Allison Avery
Allison Avery (born October 10th, 1983) was born to Veronica Avery and Jett Wellington. Jett Wellington used his position as a Police Officer to get Veronica to sleep with him. Veronica got pregnant, and gave birth to Allison. Jett's family was too influential for Veronica to be able to do anything. So Jared Avery and Jolene Avery passed Allison off as their own daughter, while Veronica took a year off from school. Veronica was in no position to be a 16 year old mother. But Allison has mental problems from a young age -- Schitzotypal, Bi-polar disorder, and OCD. Allison was very smart as a young girl, but seemed to always have trouble expressing herself. Allison is very good friends with Chloe Lane who runs a newspaper called Weird Things In Ruby Springs. Allison believes in Aliens, and several conspiracy theories. She's a nice young lady, who scares some people because of her mental disorders. She is the sole owner of AA Bank and Trust, though she doesn't actually run any of the business. =Childhood= Growing up Allison believed that her mother was her sister. But it sometimes seemed deep down she knew that this wasn't the truth. At other times it was plainly obvious she didn't know the truth. She had a difficult time understanding in school, but still did well enough to graduate. She was often picked on in school because of her inability to understand things. She attended Charles Robinson High School. When she was 16 years old, her mother opened up AA Bank & Trust in order to make sure Allison would alwyas have a source of income. She told Allison that she named it after her. Her grandparents got a puppy for her at the same time, that she took care of as best she could. Sadly before she was 18 her dog was run over. Allison was very sad after that. Coco Dobbs was her only friend growing up, though the two weren't that good of friends because of the difference in age. She also knew Yvonne Zimmerman but the two barely spoke in school. Allison did well in Math and Latin, but struggled with other subjects. =Adult Hood= After graduating, Allison wasn't able to get into college. She also wasn't able to hold on to a job because of her mental problems. She'd often wander off, or stare blankly at people. Her schitzotypal disorder caused her to often answer questions in interviews oddly. Such as "Where do you see yourself in five years?" to which she answered "Abducted by Aliens, and experimented on." Because she couldn't hold a job, she spent much of her time wandering around town. In 2006 she became friends with Chloe Lane, who was starting her own newspaper called Weird Things in Ruby Springs. Allison enjoyed the conspiracy theories that Chloe came up with. In 2007, her grandparents died. It was then that she went to live with her mother, whom she thought was her sister. Veronica ran a brothel called Club 969. Allison couldn't even help out with the club. Her mom still fixes her food, often her favorite -- Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. =Angels of Death= During The Angels of Death Massacre, her father Jett Wellington was murdered. He left her in his will, though nobody would ever tell her that Jett was her father. But deep down she seemed to understand. Allison continued living with her sister, who was a suspect during the course of the investigation. =After the Angels of Death= After the Angels of Death, she and her half-sister Eliza Wellington became close. She and Eliza were good friends, though Eliza never explained that they were sisters. Eliza tried looking after her sister the best she could. Veronica Avery continued taking care of her. Allison never married and never had any children. =Beliefs= Allison believed in Aliens, Conspiracy theories, and the such. She was convinced that Aliens were coming to get her. Nobody is quite sure why. Here's a list of some of her conspiracy theories: *Aliens killed John F. Kennedy and replaced him with a clone of Lyndon B. Johnson *Abraham Lincoln is still alive, and living in Texas as it's State Governor. She doesn't know why. *Elvis is still alive, but was never abucted by Aliens. He was just merely pretending to be dead so he wouldn't have to make any more music. *Her parents didn't die, they were abducted by Aliens *The Kingstons were werewolves who's goal it was to turn everyone else into Werewolves *That Lex Kent is a vampire, and that he's turning other people into vampires, including some of the girls at Club 969 *That people who are mean, were replaced by clones and are getting people to turn against each other *That the Gulf Oil spill was done on purpose to put everything into developing alternate energy sources =Quotes= "Oh! Did you see it too? It was purple!" - On the UFO she saw "Oh no. Of course not. That would mean that I'm here a lot of the time. I'm not. A lot of time I'm somewhere else. Usually not here. Sometimes i come to see sissy though. Tell her about the things I see. She likes it a lot I think. She always smiles when I talk to her. Even if she's sad" "Ohh, I don't know. Probably the moon. It's big and bright, and white. But I think I'd get kind of sleepy if I stayed there too long." - On where she'd like to be the most "Oh you know. Like the gulf oil spill? Yeah. We know that it was done on purpose so that the government could put all of it's weight behind alternative energy sources with public backing. Sacrificing all of those cute little animals in the name of politics. That's the government for you!" "Silver hmm? Ohh. Maybe. I saw a silver duck waddling across the street once!" "Oh yes. She sits in her big chair, and it looks all fluffy and comfortable. While I tell her allll about the things I see. She doens't see them, you know?" - On her visits with Dr. Arroyo "Oh, he's a very nice man. He bought me flowers one time. They were tulips. But they were dead. It was sad. He didn't know they were dead." - On Chief Wellington "Oh, they're bad! Very very very bad. Someone has been naughty, and should be put in timeout!" - On the murders "They're watching her! All of us! The lady in purple. She's real pretty. Nice too! She made me cookies once. But I threw them out. I think they had truth serum in them. They will never know that I know the truth!" " I saw a man, with a big blue hat! He walked kind of funny, and had a big bird on his shoulder. In the woods, late one night so long ago. He walked with a limp. He was kind of mean. I did not like him, Sam I am." "I've never seen Aliens! Don't say that I"ve seen aliens! They'll think I'm crazy. After all, the aliens do a good job of hiding." "Oh, very well. She protects me from the aliens and vampires. Oh yes, the vampires." - On if her sister protects her "Atrum Ordos. Latin for Dark Order. It's a cult filled with Demons." "He was taken by the aliens. Sad face." - on Jett Wellington's death "Oh, she has very pretty hair. I would very much like to go on a picnic with her. That'd be nice. She invited me you know. She's making sandwiches." - On Eliza Wellington "She likes the color blue. And purple! The two together mix and make... hmm what color do they make?" - on Yvonne Zimmerman "My mo-big sister? What's that? ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE ALIENS? YOU ARE AREN"T YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! WITCH! WITCH!" "Nope. I'm here to see the puppies!" - On if she's there to learn more about running the bank "Allison Avery Bank and Trust! Yup yup!" - On if she knows why the banks is called AA Bank and Trust "Psst. The CIA is watching me! They're watching you too! Watch out. I think they're also watching the young lady in purple at the inn too! Please warn her for me. SHe kind of scares me. SHe might be an alien. You guys may be too. But I'll take that risk!" Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:MISTX0